Something
by KatieKatieKatieee
Summary: I dont know where this is going.


She clutched her hands tightly onto the cover of the open book as she ss the words danced and swam around the thick pages not even giving her a moment to at least try and attempt to read what they said. She squinted, sometimes squinting slowed the movement down but nothing… the letters continued bouncing and jumping like they were alive.  
>"C'mon Lily, we're going" her best friend Camilla demanded, disturbing her conversation and making the words spin even faster to the point where they were almost making Lily feel sick,<br>"alright I'm coming" she replied with a sigh, slamming the book shut before following her stunning blonde best friend out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the front door.

"What time will you girls be home again?" Mrs Lawrence, Camilla's mum, asked as she appeared in the doorway which separated the living room and the hallway, still in her work uniform which was all black and her mousy brown hair scraped well away from her face. Mrs Lawrence had always been like a second mum to Lily since she'd known her and she always felt more than safe when she was around,  
>"I don't know mum" Camilla groaned shoving on her Converses, "midnight…ish, it all depends on what goes on…but we're coming home together and I have a key, so it's not like you have to worry" Camilla reminded her mum as she walked picked up her carrier bags loaded with beers and other random alcohol bottles and headed towards the door.<br>"Be safe" both of the girls heard Mrs Lawrence warn as they made their way up the garden steps and continued down the street.

"I'm so glad summers here" Camilla sighed with relief as both the girls crossed the first and only road that they needed to, Lily nodded in agreement. The girls had both just completed Year 10 and were just readying to go into the summer holidays in the traditional way that the kids from their school did – a field party. Lily silently observed her best friend and sighed to herself as they made their way across the wooden, muddy bridge that lead to the field where the rest of their year was; she'd always been jealous of how strikingly stunning Camilla was with dark brown eyes and perfectly golden hair - not to mention a fantastic figure which of course gave her more than enough attention from boys _anywhere _she went.

"Right, I don't know about you Lil but I'm ready to just do whatever" she chuckled as she skipped further down the field towards a big group of familiar figures who were sat in a circle by a blue bench like feature which was really the only manmade object on the field except the bridge they'd just crossed.

Lily smiled to herself, the turn out this year had been pretty good and nearly the entire year had turned up – of course the first person to catch her eye was Craig Smith, it was pretty hard to miss him with his naturally loud personality while he booted a leather football from one side of the field to the other, she couldn't really make out what drink he had in his hand from where she was standing but it'd clearly affected him as he wobbled and stumbled all over the place.

She turned her attention to the blue bench where her best friends Poppy, Faye, Sadie and Michelle were sitting, they hadn't spotted her yet but they looked as though they were having fun laughing, joking and drinking – although luckily none of them looked too drunk just yet. Once she'd made her way over Lily took a seat on the grass in between Poppy and Camilla who'd just joint them a few seconds before Lily.

"Is it me or is Craig Smith the only boy that can pull off being drunk, he's still so fucking attractive" Poppy stated catching the rest of the girls off guard,  
>"wow…someone's feeling a little kind today, you never ever have a nice word to say about Craig" Michelle scoffed seeming more distracted by what was going on, on her Blackberry rather than on the actual field, Poppy gave a shrug and raised her eyebrows so they were hidden underneath her full fringe as she took a gulp from her Red bull can.<br>"I don't even see why you have a problem with Craig, he isn't _that _bad" Lily piped up following him with her eyes as he continued to shout and stumble around on the other side of the field,  
>"you and I both know that isn't true" Poppy corrected giving Lily a look which made her know that she shouldn't continue with the discussion.<p>

"Urgh, look at Sadie all over Elliot, doesn't that piss you off Lil? Like I always thought you'se two were kind of, I don't know…" Faye groaned gesturing towards the two of them sitting by fencing on the outskirts of the area. Lily cringed as she watched Sadie throw her arms around Elliot's shoulders…she was clearly drunk and was slurring something or another into his ear while he just vacantly stared ahead, not seeming impressed in the slightest.  
>"I'll never understand why he doesn't just turn around and knock her out" Lily frowned with a shrug,<br>"because he's not _that _bad" Poppy bit back quickly giving Lily another knowing look.  
>-<p>

Voices of people seemed to merge together and the field rotated at full speed as Lily regained her balance and pulled herself up from the grass once again and made her way over to the figure lying almost lifeless on the floor. The sky was pretty much pitch black and the only way of making out who was who on the field was by recognising voices and using mobile phones as torches,  
>"Craig…" Lily said loudly shining the light of her phone onto his pale, lifeless face to double check it was him before she carried on speaking to him, "Craig c'mon get up…You should get home" she continued to speak pulling gently at his wrist.<p>

Craig rolled his head slightly so he was facing away from her and mumbled something which was impossible to make out over the noise of everyone else, Lily rolled her eyes and crawled round to his other side so that she could see his face, "you do know you've been passed out in this exact spot for like five hours? Get up" she demanded pulling his wrist slightly harder so that he was sitting upright.  
>"I want to stay here" he slurred forcing himself out of Lily's grip and laying back down on the grass, she watched him with an understanding frown on his face as he went into some weird, half-conscious sleep and placed his hand behind her on her lower back, pulling her into him. It wasn't anything she weren't used to, the two of them were close and they'd always felt comfortable around one another,<br>"…Well you've stayed here long enough I think" she laughed giving him a yank this time with both hands bringing him to his feet.

"You know…Quinn tells me you like me…" Craig managed to slur again, fully putting his weight onto Lily who almost buckled under the pressure – he was a good six or seven inches taller than her and definitely wasn't making her job easy by being light on his feet.  
>"Don't flatter yourself" she teased in reply, elbowing him in the ribs as she tried to balance him so he could stand on his own but it was clear nothing of the sort was going to happen.<br>"I like you too though" he carried on stating. Once again ignoring him, Lily placed his hands on her shoulders so that he could support himself and try to regain balance for the walk home but unsurprisingly it failed and he harshly dropped to the floor once again landing with a thud. Lily couldn't help but giggle and kneel down beside him.

"You're actually mad" she smiled looking around to see if anyone else saw. He brought his arm across her back and pushed down on it, so that she was laying down on the grass so close to him they she may as well of been on top of him and gripped her wrists firmly together holding her in place before kissing her.

"Lily what the fuck, get up?" was the next thing Lily heard after everything blanking out for a few moments, Camilla yanked her dazed friend up by the bottom of her arm,  
>"what the fuck is this?" she exclaimed, sharply driving her away from Craig who was still left on the floor.<br>"I don't know…" Lily replied, trying to stop everything around her from blurring and spinning, she felt the presence of Poppy and Faye beside her as they walked across the bridge and exited the field.  
>"Did anyone see?" she asked ashamed<br>"Everyone" Camilla replied bluntly  
>"Everyone?" Lily groaned<br>"_Everyone" _Poppy echoed.


End file.
